The butlers
by Ash D. Florite
Summary: -hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Butler

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi, Miyagi Riko

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairing: A secret

Chapitre: 1 (Meet my butler)

!Selamat membaca!

© Shazanamikaze Mystica ©

Present

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

Pagi itu, di sebuah desa yang bernama UzuGakure.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-sama." panggil seseorang padaku.

"Sudah waktunya. Ayo, bangun." katanya lagi.

Aku kenal suara itu, tapi siapa? Mataku ini susah sekali di buka sih!

"Naruto-sama?" panggilnya lagi.

"Eh?" kataku saat melihat orang yang ada di depan futon-ku sekarang.

"A... Ada alien di rumahkuuu!" aku berteriak dan menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut.

"A...ah! Naruto-sama... apa anda tidak ingat?" tanya orang itu sambil mendekati selimutku.

'Ah? Benar juga... kemarin...' pikirku.

**Flazhback **(still Naruto's P.O.V)

"Uzu... Uzumaki..." panggil seseorang. Mengganggu tidurku saja!

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! BANGUN SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak orang itu tepat di telingaku.

_Gubrak!_

Ugh... Pinggangku sakit sekali! Jatuh dari kursi saat tidur apalagi dibangunkan oleh seseorang yang kita benci tentu sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau ini kan ketua kelas, Naruto! Aku mau mengisi absen murid hari ini! Mana bukunya?" kata orang yang telah membangunkanku.

"Oh...iya... maaf! Ini bukunya..." kataku sambil memberikan absensi kelas.

Oh, iya! Dia ini...orang yang telah mengganggu ku ini, adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Wajahnya sih, lumayan. Lumayan ancur menurutku. Dia ini sekretaris di kelasku, kelas XI-4. Dan aku di sini sebagai ketua kelas, hebat kan?

Aku ini mungkin rada- rada tomboy, hehehe. Karena rambutku yang pirang ini pendek dan kulitku yang kecoklatan. Tapi ada nilai plus dari tubuhku ini. Pertama, warna bola mataku ini warna biru langit, tentu saja indah kan. Kedua, tinggi badanku memang agak pendek, tapi wajahku kan imut, hehehe... Oh iya, aku sekarang bersekolah di Uzu Senior High School, di kelas XI-4. Kelas yang melahirkan anak- anak bandel, yah bergitulah kelasku. Di sebelah sekolah ada danau yang sangaaat luas. Biasanya aku tiap sore memancing di sana bersama ayah, Uzumaki Minato.

Ayahku itu penjual ramen yang terlezaaaat di dunia ini. Oke baiklah, hanya di kota ini saja.

Oh iya, kembali ke suasana yang asli. Di kelasku. Sasuke berjalan ke arahku dan mengembalikan absensi kelas. Yah, sudah kubilang tadi tentang wajahnya kan? Dia memang populer di sekolah ini. Bahkan dibentuk Sasuke fans club. Untuk apa memuja orang menyebalkan seperti dia. Yah, bagaimanapun juga dia bukan tipe-ku, hehehe.

"Apa yang kau lihat, heh?" dia menyentakku.

"Membayangkan 'long long long ago story' hah?" tanyanya, lebih tepat, agak menyindir.

"Cerita apa, Naruto-chan?" tanya seseorang yang kukenal bernama Rock Lee.

"Bukan apa- apa." jawabku agak nervous.

"Ayo, Naruto-chan... Kami ingin tau..." kata temanku yang berambut merah dan bermata coklat, Akimichi Chouji.

"Yah, sebenarnya. Saat aku masih SMP, aku tersesat di hutan saat habis bermain. Saat itu aku sangat takut, nyanyi lagu 'Naru-chan's butler' deh..." jelasku.

"Hah? Naru-chan's butler?" tanya Lee.

"Iya... Lalu tiba- tiba seorang laki- laki datang. Pakai pin yang keren deh. Ada lambang nya, huruf 'U'. Dia bilang 'Aku mencarimu. Ayo, kita pulang'. Terus kayaknya aku tidur deh waktu itu. Terus aku nanya, 'kamu siapa?' dia jawabnya, 'aku butler-nya Naru-chan'. Gitu!" tambahku.

"Jadi itu mimpi?" tanya Chouji. Aku menggeleng, aku yakin sepenuhnya itu bukan mimpi!

"Aku benar- benar mengingatnya. Rambutnya yang agak panjang itu, tangannya yang menggendongku, pakaiannya, harum tubuhnya... Eh?" tanyaku. Shit! Aku benar- benar ber-nostalgia. Tapi, kenapa kelas tiba- tiba sepi ya? Chouji dan Lee mengatakan apa sih?

"Kayaknya itu cuma mimpi deh." kata Sasori sambil mengangguk.

"Butler itu apaan sih? Dari planet apaan?" tanya Lee.

Mari kita ber-sweatdrop ria!

"Baka... Itu hanya mimpi orang-orang yang bodoh!" aku mendengar Sasuke mengatakan itu. Aku menyiapkan tanganku untuk memukulnya.

"Bahkan jika pekerjaan bernama 'Butler' itu ada di sini, orang yang mengaku jadi butler-mu itu takkan menjadi butler-mu lagi. Karena apa? Karena takkan ada butler yang mau menjadi butler untuk seseorang yang memiliki nama aneh sepertimu, Naruto." tambah Sasuke. Dia membuka mulutnya lagi, sepertinya akan berpidato lagi.

"Nama 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Nama untuk laki- laki, kau tahu itu? Apalagi Naruto kan bentuk spiral yang ada di ramen, heh."

Oke! Kali ini kesabaranku ada di tingkat paling rendah dan menuju minus! Aku akan membalasnya.

"Nama 'Uchiha Sasuke'! Apa itu Sasuke? Seperti Sas-Uke! Atau Sasu-kecap! Sendirinya punya nama aneh!" balasku. Aku lihat ada 4 tanda siku-siku di dahinya.

"Anak ayam hanya bisa mematuk tanah!" tambahku, walau aku tak tahu artinya tapi itu mengundang amarah-nya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Uke itu hah? Anak ayam apa maksudmu!" bentaknya. Aku membalas membentak.

"Kau tak tahu artinya? Dasar bodoh! Uke itu kan bagian dari namamu yang aneh! Oh, dan mana seme-mu? Dan kau tidak perhatikan bagian belakang rambutmu yang seperti pantat ayam itu!"

"Ugh! Ayo kita lanjutkan di luar, dobe!" bentaknya, lagi.

"Apa? Dobe? Dasar Teme! Ayo kita lanjutkan di luar! Di sini terlalu sempit untuk anak ayam sepertimu!" kataku.

Samar- samar aku bisa mendengar Lee dan Chouji mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ini dia... mulai lagi." kata Lee.

"Mereka berdua juga salah ,kan." kata Chouji.

_Sreeek!_

Suara pintu kelasku di buka seseorang. Saat aku melihatnya, aku mendengus. Karin. Perempuan berambut merah dengan model yang aneh itu mendatangi Sasuke dan bergelayutan di lengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kuuuun~... Apa anak aneh ini mengganggumu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat teramat seperti di buat merdu dan menghasilkan suara yang sumbang bagai lebah mendengung.

"Lepas... Aku mau keluar." Kata Sasuke lalu pergi keluar kelas, menuju taman belakang. Aku yakin itu.

"Hmmm... Oh, iya. Naruto, kau anak penjual ramen kan?" tanya anak perempuan aneh itu, a.k.a Karin.

"Hm, iya. Kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku balik. Pertanyaan ini sepertinya akan membuatku jatuh.

"Ah, tidak... Kalau ayahmu butuh pekerjaan di kantin rumah sakit milik ayahku, kau bisa bilang padaku. Kau ini kan dari keluarga miskin dan tidak sehat." Aku benar. Kata- katanya itu menusuk dan tajam bagaikan ujung samurai. Lalu dia pergi begitu saja. Samar, aku mendengar Chouji berkata.

"Sangat tidak sopan! Apa dia tidak diajari oleh orang tuanya yang kaya itu!"

Yah, Karin memang kaya Tapi dia itu berbeda denganku. Keluargaku memang miskin dan tidak sehat. Tapi toh, kami bahagia.

**Flashback in Flazhback**

Minggu lalu, di sisi danau saat aku dan ayah memancing.

"Nee... Naru-chan. Menurutmu apa yang bisa membuat hidup seseorang bahagia?" ayah bertanya padaku.

"Ehmm... Punya banyak uang, kaya, punya rumah besar, di kelilingi orang yang good-looking, bisa beli apapun yang kita mau." jawabku seadanya. Ayah hanya tertawa mendengar jawabanku. Lalu dia berkata;

"Yah... itu memang benar. Tapi, kau bisa bosan dengan hal itu kapan saja. Uang bukanlah segalanya di hidup ini, Naru-chan..."

**End of Flashback in Flazhback**

"Uzumaki Naruto-chan!" panggil seorang guru yang aku wali kelasku. Rin-sensei, teman Kakashi-sensei.

"Ada apa, Rin-sensei?" tanyaku refleks.

"Orang tuamu, Naru-chan..." kata Rin-sensei. Aku segera berlari kerumah yang memang tak jauh dari sekolah.

Di rumah...

"Ti...tidak mungkin..." aku mulai mengeluarkan cairan air yang hangat itu, air mata.

"Ayah... Ibu..."

Kebakaran. Musibah itu mendatangi keluarga kami saat kami dalam kebahagiaan. Kenapa kebahagiaan ini begitu sebentar? Kenapa kalian berdua meninggalkanku begitu cepat? Padahal ibu sudah janji akan memberitahuku resep ramen yang baru. Padahal ayah sudah berjanji padaku kalau aku pulang sekolah akan mengajakku memancing lagi. Padahal baru tadi pagi aku bertemu kalian, melihat senyum kalian, dan itu terjadi 4 jam lalu. Sekarang kalian tiba- tiba pergi. Bagaimana aku akan menagih janji kalian? Dengan siapa nanti yang akan menemaniku memasak, memancing, dan makan malam? Dan dengan siapa aku tertawa? Kenapa kalian pergi begitu cepat?

Normal P.O.V

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang tengah menunduk dan menangis. Dan seseorang bertanya pada Rin-sensei bagaimana dengan masa depan Naruto. Sasuke langsung menghampiri mereka dan mengulang pertanyaan yang ia dengar. Rin-sensei menjawab tentunya.

"Kalau sampai sebulan tak ada yang menjadi wali-nya, atau salah seorang dari keluarganya tidak ada yang membawanya, dia akan di kirim ke panti asuhan." kata Rin-sensei dengan wajah khawatir.

"Apa?!" kata Sasuke dengan terkejut.

"Sasuke..." panggil seorang kakek dengan baju tuxedo mendatangi Sasuke.

"Kakek?" orang itu adalah kakek Sasuke, Uchiha Madara.

"Naruto ada dimana?"tanyanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menunjuk pintu rumah Naruto yang terbuka. Madara mengangguk.

"Naruto?" panggil Madara saat menemukan Naruto masih menangis.

"I... iya?" Naruto mengenal Madara karena salah satu teman ayahnya dalam hal memancing. Naruto dan Madara segera mengambil posisi untuk saling berbicara.

"Ini adalah hal yang tak di duga. Bagaimana jika Naruto tinggal bersama kami?" tanya Madara langsung to the point.

"Eh?" mata biru Naruto membulat.

"Ta... tapi, aku akan menyusahkan keluarga kalian..." kata Naruto.

"Memang... Lagipula, rumahku cukup sempit, paling kakek menganggapmu sebagai anak kucing yang di pelihara." kata Sasuke.

'kata- katanya tajam juga ya...' pikir Rin-sensei.

"Tapi, masih ada tempat untukmu di rumah kami." Kata Sasuke. Dari tatapan wajahnya, tatapan gugup mungkin. Naruto juga jadi ikutan nervous.

Sementara itu, di luar rumah Naruto, Rin-sensei, dan teman-teman Naruto menangis bersama dan mengatakan dua huruf. So sweet. Terkecuali Karin yang ikut melayat, ada 4 tanda siku-siku di tangannya yang terkepal.

"Appa?!!" katanya.

Lalu seseorang datang memecah suasana itu dengan mengatakan.

"Itu tidak bisa dilakukan."

Semua orang menoleh dengan slowmotion. Akhirnya mereka bisa melihat sosok yang mengatakan empat buah kata itu. Dan dia adalah... jreng jreng jreng!

"Kakak?" kata Sasuke.

"Lama tak bertemu, Sasuke, kakek." Kata orang itu.

"Itachi?! Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Sasuke dengan tidak ber-pri-kesopanan.

"Baru saja. Setelah kediaman Uzumaki, ehm... bukan! Namikaze Minato-sama di kabarkan hangus terbakar." Kata Itachi, Uchiha Itachi.

"Namikaze?! Tidak mungkin!" kata Sasuke.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Karin.

"Namaku bukan Namikaze, tapi Uzumaki." kata Naruto gugup.

Pandangan Naruto teralih ke arah pin yang di pakai Itachi di kerah jas-nya. Ber-ukirkan kipas. Lambang keluarga Uchiha.

"Nama keluargamu yang sebenarnya adalah Namikaze. Dan ayahmu, Minato-sama adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga besar Namikaze." Kata Itachi lalu mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sebelah kiri Naruto.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku tidak mengerti." Kata Naruto yang mulai berhenti menangis.

"Kakek." Panggil Itachi sambil menoleh ke arah Madara.

"Aku adalah generasi pertama butler untuk keluarga Namikaze. Minato-sama adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga besar Namikaze, seperti yang telah dikatakan Itachi." Kata Madara. Lalu Sasuke duduk si sisi kanan Naruto.

"Keluarga Namikaze adalah keluarga terkaya kedua di dunia." Tambah Sasuke.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Naruto dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau adalah pewaris tunggal yang sah keluarga Namikaze." Jawab Itachi singkat.

"Haaah?" kata semua orang yang mendengarnya kecuali Madara, Itachi dan Sasuke.

'berarti Uzumaki kaya raya?' pikir semua orang itu.

"Ayo... Aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Kakek dan nenekmu menunggu." Kata Itachi sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku mau di sini! Aku takkan meninggalkan tempat ini..." kata Naruto. Itachi mengambil tangannya kembali.

"Baiklah. Tapi, itu takkan membantu. Jika itu memang keputusan Naruto-sama, baiklah. Jadi, anda pergi jika anda sudah siap? Kalau begitu, tolong rawat saya..." kata Itachi sambil membungkuk ke arah Naruto.

"Eh, apa?" tanya Naruto. Itachi terus tersenyum. Naruto sweatdrop.

'apa maksud kakak? Tolong rawat? Seperti bayi saja.' Batin Sasuke.

**End of Flazhback**

Naruto duduk di ruang makan dengan meja penuh dengan makanan Italia yang menggiurkan.

"Apakah rasanya tidak enak, Naruto-sama?" tanya Itachi sambil membawa buah- buahan.

"Ti... tidak sama sekali! Makanannya benar- benar enak kok!" kata Naruto sambil blushing.

'kalau yang seperti ini, memang tipe-ku...' pikir Naruto sambil memakan buah melon yang di potong menjadi kubus- kubus kecil.

Itachi melihat jam tangannya yang bertengger manis di lengan kiri pemuda tampan itu.

"Ehm... Naruto-sama... Sekolah anda akan masuk 5 menit lagi." Kata Itachi dengan tampang innocent.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk... Appppaaa?!!" Naruto tersedak dan berteriak.

"Jangan khawatir, saya telah menyiapkan kendaraan untuk anda." Kata Itachi sambil menunjuk mobil sport yang berwarna hitam kinclong.

"Eh? Naik itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk mobil itu.

"Iya..." jawab Itachi sambil menggendong Naruto.

Di luar mobil...

"Ehm... Apa tidak apa- apa jika aku menaiki mobil mewah ini?" tanya Naruto ragu- ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak apa- apa. Ini memang seharusnya milik anda." Jawab Itachi.

"Oh, iya! Aku belum tahu kau siapa..." kata Naruto sambil mencari tasnya.

"Aku butler Naruto-sama. Itachi, Uchiha Itachi." Kata Itachi sambil memberikan tas Naruto.

Jawaban itu membuat mata biru langit Naruto membulat dan menjatuhkan tasnya.

'Uchiha? Itachi? Sasuke?' pikiran Naruto mulai berjalan tak tentu arah.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Pelampiasan!!! Pelampiasan!!! Komputer sialan!!! -nendang keyboard ke Kakuzu-

Kenapa harus terjadi????!!! Kenapa... komputer-ku rusak!! Grrr...

Percuma ah...

Sasuke: udah takdirmu! suruh siapa gue ga jadi butler-nya Naru?

Shaza: ngga!! ga mau! Itu mau gue... gue mau lo yang kesiksa gara-gara liat Itachi sama Naru...

Sasuke: -nangis guling-guling-

Shaza: -sweatdrop-

Naruto: YOSH!!! Review please??


	2. Chapter 2

tTitle: The Butler

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi, Miyagi Riko

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairing: Still a secret

Chapitre: 2 (First day in school)

!Selamat membaca!

© Shazanamikaze Mystica ©

Present

* * *

'Hmm... Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi... Tapi mereka begitu terlihat berbeda... Seperti Anjing dan anak anjing. Ah! Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Buktinya, Guy-sensei dan Lee itu tak ada hubungan darah sama sekali tapi mereka begitu mirip. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Baiklah nanti aku tanyakan pada Sasuke.' Pikir Naruto.

Di depan halaman kediaman Uzumaki, pintu belakang mobil limo itu terbuka. Di sebelahnya ada Itachi yang mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Eh? Aku duduk di depan saja." Kata Naruto.

"Lebih baik anda duduk di belakang, Naruto-sama... Saya akan duduk di bangku supir." Jelas Itachi.

"Oh... Baiklah." Kata Naruto.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Itachi di bangku supir.

_Vroooooom..._

Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan 120km/jam. Samar-samar suara teriakan Naruto terdengar saking kagetnya.

Di Uzu Senior High School... Lantai bawah...

"Eh, apa itu benar?" tanya Lee pada Chouji.

"Iya... Rin-sensei bilang, berita kebakaran di rumah Naruto-chan tidak boleh disebut-sebut sampai keadaannya tenang kembali." jawab Chouji.

"Jadi semuanya akan dirahasiakan, begitu?" tanya Lee, lagi.

"Iyap!" jawab Chouji mantap.

"Yah... Setelah kematian yang tiba-tiba orangtuanya, kita mengetahui kalau Naruto-chan itu dari keluarga yang kaya raya." kata Lee.

"Jaman sekarang ini, anak kaya raya itu banyak." kata Karin yang tiba-tiba datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar (jelangkung?).

"Bodoh! Bukan itu masalahnya... Yang jadi masalahnya itu..." kata Chouji.

"Apa butler itu benar-benar butler-nya Naruto-chan atau bukan." kata Lee, Chouji dan Karin serempak.

Lalu Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dari pintu, bukan jendela.

"Ah? Sasuke-kuuun... Selamat pagi..." kata Karin dengan suaranya yang bagaikan petir di siang bolong.

"Hey! Sasuke! Bisa kau jelaskan yang kemarin itu? Tentang kakekmu yang menjadi butler sebelumnya!" Lee dan Chouji langsung menyerbu Sasuke. Sedangkan Karin langsung mereka lempar.

"Itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganku." jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia itu kan kakekmu!" kata Lee. Tapi terdengan suara dari luar.

_Vrooooom..._

"Apa itu!!?" kata Lee dan Karin.

Serentak, seluruh warga sekolah Uzu Senior High School berteriak 'Eh...'.

"Wow... Mobil ini sangat cepat. Aku pikir aku akan terlambat." kata Naruto yang turun dari mobilnya yang mewah itu.

"Tentu saja... Naruto-sama..." jawab Itachi sambil membukakan pintu agar Naruto dapat keluar. Perhatian Itachi teralih ke gedung sekolah Naruto.

"Waaaaah... Lihat! Gantengnya..." seru anak kelas dua belas yang berada di lantai paling atas.

"Iya! Ambil fotonya!" seru anak kelas sebelas.

"Kerennya!!! Dia tinggi ya!?" kata seorang anak kelas sepuluh.

"Hey! Siapa gadis yang di depannya?!" tanya anak kelas dua belas.

"Siapa yang peduli! Lihat! Dia melirik ke arah kita!" jawab salah satu temannya yang sukses membuat Naruto merasa di singkirkan.

"What a perfect creature!" seru anak kelas sepuluh yang dengan pede-nya berteriak dengan bahasa Inggris.

"Alah! Sok bahasa Inggris banget deh!" seru seorang banci dari kelas sepuluh.

"Hah! Untuk apa mengaguminya! Sekarang satu sekolah tahu bahwa Naruto dari keluarga kaya..." gumam Sasuke.

'Sebegitu populer-nya..." batin Naruto.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau malah datang ke sekolah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'apa maksudku'?!" bentak Sasuke.

"Ahaha... Kemarin, aku menangis tak henti-hentinya. Tapi aku tak mau terlalu berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Di mana-mana kan ada jalan keluar. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih karena peduli." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

_Teeeeeeeeet Teeeeeeeet..._

Suara bel berbunyi saat Sasuke mau melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Eh!! Kelas kita kan di lantai dua!! Apa mungkin..." kata Naruto panik.

"Maaf, permisi." kata Itachi yang telah luput dari kejaran fans barunya dan diselamatkan oleh suara bel.

"Eh!!! Lagi???" tanya Naruto.

Tapi yang kaget bukan Naruto saja, tapi Sasuke juga Di saat suara bel terakhir berbunyi, kaki Itachi telah masuk ke kelas Naruto. Semua yang ada di kelas bertepuk tangan. Sedangkan Naruto, matanya berputar-putar bagaikan bianglala.

"Maaf... Tapi aku harus melakukannya agar Naruto-sama tak terlambat." kata Itachi.

"Ah... Ter... Terima kasih..." kata Naruto yang telah diturunkan oleh Itachi. Sekarang dia berjalan dengan puyengnya,

"Semuanya! Kembalike tempat duduk masing-masing." seru Rin-sensei.

"Dan kau! Harus keluar dari kelas." kata Rin-sensei ke arah Itachi.

"Tidak." jawab Itachi singkat.

"Eh?"

"Ini bagian dari pekerjaanku sebagai butler Naruto-sama." jawab Itachi.

'Eh? Benarkah?' pikir Naruto.

"Hah? Pemerintah?" tanya seseorang.

"Bukan! Katanya Butler." jawab temannya satu lagi.

"Kenapa dia panggil 'Naruto-sama'? Bukannya dia Uzumaki? Apa ada hubungan dengan Naruto?" tanya seorang lagi.

"Apa?!" seru dua anak perempuan.

"Haaah... Aku tidak mengerti..." kata Rin-sensei.

"Rin-san... Kemari sebentar." kata kepala sekolah di depan pintu.

"Baik... "

"Sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto mendapat Hak Istimewa untuk membawa butler-nya..." jelas kepala sekolah

"Apa?!" seru Rin-sensei.

"Tenang saja. Aku takkan membuat masalah." kata Itachi.

"Bu... Bukan itu masalahnya..." kata Rin-sensei.

"Sensei... Itu takkan mempan." Balas Chouji.

"Perdebatan akan menang olehnya, sensei." kata Sasuke.

Naruto yang mulai pusing dan tidak tahan dengan apa hubungan Sasuke dengan Itachi langsung bertanya;

"Sa... Sasuke!!! Apa hubunganmu dengan Itachi-san!?"

"Tidak ada hubungan apapun!" jawab Sasuke.

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak! Lalu pengetahuanmu itu... Kenapa kau merahasiakannya!?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Adikku." jawab Itachi dengan mudahnya.

"Eh?" kata Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan.

"Uchiha Sasuke adalah adikku." ulang Itachi.

Serentak, seluruh kelas berteriak 'Eh!!?'

'Hari ini aku yakin tidak akan bisa konsentrasi pada pelajaran apapun!' batin Naruto.

"Jadi, kira-kira apa rumusnya?" tanya Rin-sensei pada pelajaran Matematika.

"Itu mungkin ex kuadrat." jawab Itachi sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya.

'Kenapa malah dia yang menjawab?' pikir Rin-sensei.

'Di waktu pelajaran olahraga kali ini dia mengikutiku sambil membawa handuk dan air mineral... Guy-sensei bukannya menegurnya malah memujinya.' pikir Naruto.

"Ini baru semangat anak muda!!!" kata Guy-sensei sambil berpose di depan Itachi.

Di jam istirahat...

"Naruto-sama... Ini makanannya..." kata Itachi sambil mempersilahkan agar makanan ala Perancis yang lumayan banyak itu dimakan.

'Dia benar-benar membuat satu sekolah menjadi penggemarnya... Tapi, kapan dia membuatnya?' pikir Naruto.

Yah.... satu sekolah adalah penggemar Itachi, kecuali satu orang yang merasa di singkirkan. Seseorang yang suka ke taman belakang gedung sekolah.

"Naruto-sama, aku mau membeli sesuatu dulu. Aku akan pergi sebentar. Anda pasti lelah, beristirahatlah." kata Itachi di pintu rumah Naruto.

"Ah, iya." kata Naruto sambil menatap bunga lily putih yang ia bawa.

'benar juga... banyak hal yang telah terjadi... sejak kematian ayah dan ibu.' batin Naruto.

Saat memasuki ruang tamu, dia melihat foto Minato dan Kushina. Naruto hanya tersenyum sedih dan berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Ayah, ibu... aku pulang... Cuaca hari ini bagus. Karena mendekati musim panas. Ah, iya. Ini bunga lily putih dari taman belakang sekolah.  
Chouji dan Lee yang memberikannya padaku. Bagus kan'? Oh, aku harus mengganti airnya." kata Naruto.

_Splash!!_

Air di vas bunga tumpah karena tersenggol tangan Naruto.

"Ah... Ma... maaf... Aku tidak bisa bersikap seperti biasanya... Ayah... Ibu... Kalau saja kalian masih ada..." kata Naruto sambil terisak.

"Naruto-sama?" panggil Itachi.

"Ah... Aku..."

"Tidak salah jika anda menangis ketika anda benar-benar sedih..." kata Itachi sambil menggapai kedua tangan Naruto.

"Ah..." air mata Naruto mulai mengalir lagi.

"Aku dengan senang hati akan menjadi sandaran anda, Naruto-sama." kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku... aku..." hanya satu kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Kini ia jatuh di pelukan Itachi.

'Selama aku menangis, Itachi tidak protes, hanya tersenyum padaku. Hangat. Kehangatan yang pernah aku rasakan saat tersesat di hutan dulu...' batin Naruto yang kini terlelap karena kelelahan menangis.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, seseorang memperhatikan mereka dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanya Madara di depan pagar rumah Naruto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Sasuke lalu berlari entah kemana.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

Mind to review this fic?

Apa ada yang tau aku ngeadaptasi fic ini darimana? Yang tau, nanti di kasih hadiah. Ada satu orang yang tau ini fic diadaptasi darimana lho. Baru satu orang... Hehehe.

YOSH!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Butler

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi, Miyagi Riko

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairing: Can you guess?

Chapitre: 3 (Try to accept the reality)

!Selamat membaca!

© Shazanami Mystica ©

Present

* * *

"Naruto-sama?" tanya Itachi.

"Naruto-sama... Ini waktunya untuk makan malam." kata Itachi lalu melihat wajah Naruto yang terbenam di pelukannya.

Lalu dia mengeluarkan selembar tissue untuk menghapus sisa air mata Naruto. Perlahan, dia menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan jarinya, lalu menariknya pelan. Dan dia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Itachi!!! Apa yang kau lakukan pada wajah Naruto-sama!!?" teriak Madara yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan membuka jendela.

"Kakek...? Jika kakek berteriak begitu akan..." kata-kata Itachi terpotong saat Madara berteriak lagi, ralat! Berceramah lagi.

"Sebagai butler, di keadaan apapun, situasi apapun..."

"Emm... Kakeknya Sasuke?" tanya Naruto masih mengucek matanya karena baru saja bangun tidur.

"Lihat? Kau membangunkannya..." kata Itachi pada Madara.

'aku... Apa aku tidur di pelukan Itachi-san? Tidak mungkin...' pikir Naruto.

"Maaf atas keributannya." kata Itachi.

"Ah... Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf! Akan kubuatkan teh!!" teriak Naruto sambil blushing dan bersiap berlari ke arah dapur.

"Naru-chan... Bukan. Naruto-sama... Sesuai permintaan Minato-sama, jika saya bersikap tidak sopan, mohon maafkan saya. Saya, Uchiha Madara tak akan melupakan kebaikan Minato-sama pada saya. Maka dari itu, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, Naruto-sama akan kami jaga." kata Madara sambil mengambil posisi sujud (?).

"Tolong jangan lakukan ini... Orang tuaku sudah pergi, orang di sekitarku menjauh... Aku tidak mau kalau kakek juga menjauh dariku... Aku... apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto, dengan cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya mulai keluar.

"Kakek. Kau membuatnya menangis." kata Itachi. Walau hanya kalimat sbiasa, tapi membuat Madara cukup frustasi.

"Ma.... Maafkan aku! Aku akan seperti dulu lagi, Naru-chan!" kata Madara.

"Baiklah." jawab Naruto simple.

'heh... Moody...' pikir Itachi.

"Kakek, ada keperluan apa sampai kakek datang ke sini?" tanya Itachi.

"Oh, iya itu! Soal makam Minato dan Kushina. Di sekitar sini kan' tidak ada tempat pemakaman." jawab Madara.

"Benar juga. Karena Minato-sama masih bagian dari keluarga Namikaze, lebih baik di bawa ke sana dan di makamkan di tempat para leluhur sebelumnya." kata Itachi.

"Kalau begitu sekalian saja Naru-chan menemui Namikaze-sama." Madara berkata dengan antusias.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau ke sana!" teriak Naruto.

"Eh?" kata Itachi dan Madara berbarengan.

"Dia pasti makhluk berdarah dingin yang kejam sejenis monster sampai-sampai ayah kabur dari sana!" kata Naruto dengan wajah horror.

"Karena berita kematian Minato-sama, Namikaze-sama... jatuh dari kursi dan terluka." kata Itachi.

"Apa!!?" teriak Naruto dan Madara.

"Karena ia mendesak untuk datang ke sini layaknya anak kecil. Karena ia terluka maka dokter menghalanginya dan saya menggantikannya. Kenyataannya, Namikaze-sama peduli dan menyayangi Minato-sama." kata Itachi panjang lebar.

'heh? Layaknya anak kecil? Terluka? Makanya aku harus datang ke sana?' pikir Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku akan datang... tapi nanti..." kata Naruto setelah menimbang-nimbang.

Itachi membuka handphone-nya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo? Oh, ya. Kirimkan helikopter untuk menjemput Naruto-sama. Tolong secepatnya." kata Itachi. Sayup-sayup terdengar ada yang menjawab di seberang hubungan hendphone itu.

"Apa lahan untuk mendaratnya cukup di sini?" tanya Madara seperti sedang berdiskusi dengan cucunya yang satu itu.

"Ya, aku menemukan suatu lahan tidak jauh dari sini cukup mendaratkan helikopter." jawab Itachi.

"Eh... Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto agak pusing melihat kelakuan dua Uchiha itu.

"Kau akan melihatnya." jawab Itachi sambil mengeluarkan smirk-nya.

_Barr! Barr! Barr! Barr!!_

"Suara helikopter?" gumam Naruto.

"Ya. Ayo, Naru-chan!" kata Madara sambil berjalan keluar rumah. Naruto mengangguk.

Meanwhile, somewhere...

Seseorang duduk di terpi sungai sambil memikirkan kejamnya hidup ini. Padahal dia hanya memikirkan hidupnya yang kejam

'walau aku berlari seribu langkah menjauh, tapi apa aku harus melayani dan menjaga Uzumaki Naruto!? Aku tahu aku dari keluarga butler, tapi apa harus melayani Naruto?! Dan kenapa saat Naruto menangis dia ada di pelukan kakakku yang merepotkan, Itachi!' pikir orang itu, alias Sasuke. Dia teringat lagi saat melihat Naruto berada di pelukan Itachi, yang mmbuatnya gusar, dan membuat perasaannya campur aduk bagai di blender (?).

"Kenapa dia harus ada sih?! Ah!!!!! Siaaaaal!!!" teriak Sasuke.

Tanpa dia ketahui ada Karin, Lee dan Chouji memperhatikannya.

"Sepertinya dia kesal..." kata Chouji.

"Tentu saja. Kakaknya ya 'sempurna' itu kan baru saja datang." kata Karin.

"Aku pikir kau menyukai Sasuke... Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto berasal dari keluarga Namikaze kan? Yang disebut NamikazeCorp?" tanya Lee.

"Iya. Setahuku, perusahaan itu sangat besar." jawab Chouji.

"Sudah kuduga. Aku sudah punya buktinya." kata Rin-sensei tiba-tiba.

"Rin-sensei?" kata ketiga orang anak itu.

"Perusahaan yang memanipulasi hampir seluruh perusahaan di negara ini. Dan dakta sebenarnya dari monster berdarah dingin sebagai ketuanya." kata Rin-sensei sambil memijt-mijit keningnya.

"Kenapa, sensei?" tanya Lee.

"Mataku terlalu lama di depan komputer..." jawab Rin-sensei.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke, Lee, Chouji dan Rin-sensei mendengar bunyi helikopter yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah Naruto.

"Suara itu berasal dari rumah Naruto. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lee.

Sasuke segera berlari ke arah rumah Naruto.

"Oh, Sasuke! Kau tepat waktu! Ayo, ikut kami!" teriak Madara karena suaranya kurang jelas karena dekat baling-baling helikopter itu.

"Ap...Apa!! Hey...tunggu!!" Sasuke berontak saat tangannya di tarik oleh Madara. Sedangkan Naruto, di gendong masuk ke helikopter oleh Itachi.

"Waaaaa..." teriak Naruto, sambil menangis ketakutan karena dia pertama kali naik helikopter.

"Na...Naruto-chaan!!" teriak Lee.

"Sasuke-kuun!!" teriak Karin. Sedangkan Rin-sensei hanya berkata;

"Butler-sama... You are soo good looking!" sedangkan Chouji hanya sweatdrop, lagi.

Di dalam helikopter...

"Hey! Kenapa aku harus ikut?!" bentak Sasuke.

"Karena aku tidak yakin kapan kita pulang. Jadi lebih cepat, lebih baik. Lagipula kau pasti merasa sendirian saat makan malam." jawab Madara.

"A...aku tidak merasa sendiri!!" bantah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Itachi. Dengan tatapan sebal.

"Apa?" tanya, bukan. Bentaknya.

"Kau ini hanya anak kecil yang lemah." kata Itachi, tiba-tiba.

"Daripada kau. Kau ini sudah dewasa, seharusnya bisa berpikir layaknya orang dewasa kan?" ejek Sasuke.

"Yah. Benar. Aku hanyalah kakak dari seorang anak kecil yang lemah." jawab Itachi kalem.

Empat buah tanda siku-siku muncul di kepala Sasuke. Sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang meremehkan bagi Sasuke.

'apa...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kedua saudara ini?' pikir Naruto.

Kediaman Namikaze... dua puluh menit kemudian

"Mereka sudah sampai?" tanya seorang laki-laki berwajah tegas dan berwibawa. Dan memakai tuxedo hitam legam yang cukup pas di tubuhnya.

"Iya. Mereka terlambat sepuluh detik." jawab wanita di sebelahnya yang memakai seragam maid untuk wanita yang agak berbeda dengan pelayan lain. Dan rambut panjangnya itu digelung dan menyisakan beberapa puluh helai rambut di bagian depan.

Akhirnya helikopter itu mendarat dengan mulus di landasan helikopter kediaman Namikaze. Naruto berjalan dengan berputar-putar karena pusing.

'aku belum pernah naik helikopter sebelumnya...' batin Naruto.

"Selamat datang, Naruto-sama..." ucap berpuluh-puluh pelayan wanita sambil membungkuk.

"Heeeh?" Naruto terkejut.

"Ini hanya sebagian kecil dari seluruh pelayan di kediaman Namikaze." kata Itachi.

"Yoo!" kata Madara sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sedangkan sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa kau bisa setenang itu, Sasuke?!" tanya Naruto.

"Karena aku besar di sini. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku pulang dengan helikopter." jawab Sasuke santai.

'hah? Besar di sini?' pikir Naruto.

"Naruto-sama." panggil seseorang.

"Iya?" kata Naruto sambil menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Saya ketua pelayan laki-laki di kediaman Namikaze ini. Uchiha Fugaku." kata pria tadi.

"Saya ketua pelayan wanita di sini. Uchiha Mikoto." kata wanita di sebelahnya.

"Ah, senang bertemu dengan kalian." kata Naruto seadanya lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan 'siapa-mereka?'.

"Orang tuaku."

"Jadi itu berarti, Sasu-chan punya orang tua?" kata Naruto dengan pandangan 'unbelievable'.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada jengkel.

"Bukannya itu maksudku..."

'jadi ini ibu Sasu-chan dan Itachi? Cantiknya...' batin Naruto sambil memandang Mikoto.

"Mari, Namikaze-sama menunggu anda di dalam." kata Fugaku.

"Ayo, aku akan berada di samping anda, Naruto-sama." kata Itachi karena melihat Naruto gugup.

'jika Itachi-san bilang seperti itu... aku akan mencobanya.' pikir Naruto.

"Jadi, kakek itu orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Naruto pada Itachi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya cemberut melihat keakraban Itachi dan Naruto.

"Yah, jika anda mengetahui NamikazeCorp dari perusahaan terkenal seperti Bank Konoha, Shinobi Automobile, Konoha TV, dan yang lainnya. Apa anda mengetahui salah satunya?" kata Itachi yang sebenarnya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Yah, aku tahu. Semuanya perusahaan terkenal." jawab Naruto sambil melangkah di karpet merah.

"Semuanya itu tergabung di satu organisasi, dan kakek andalah yang mengatur semuanya. Beliau di sebut 'monster berdarah dingin'." jelas Itachi yang membuat Naruto merinding.

"Aduh! Perutku sakit!" kata Naruto hendak berlari tapi tangannya keburu di tangkap Itachi.

"Saya tidak akan membiarkan anda kabur."desis Itachi. Akhirnya Itachi menarik paksa Naruto dengan halus.

Di dalam ruangan Namikaze-sama...

Itachi mengetuk pintu. Lalu dia membuka pintu sambil mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

"Masuklah, Naruto-sama. Selamat datang." sambut Itachi, walau benar-benar telat.

Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatannya agar tetap bertahan saat ia melihat kakeknya.

'aku...tidak tahu apa bisa melakukan ini...' batin Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto masuk dan bertatapan dengan ketua NamikazeCorp. Pria itu menatap lekat-lekat Naruto seolah ingin menelan Naruto hidup-hidup saat tu juga.

Di waktu yang sama, di ruangan yang berbeda...

"Jadi Minato-san punya seorang putri?" tanya seorang wanita.

"Jadi Rihito-san dikirim kesana adalah untuk..." kata wanita itu lagi.

"Jadi, semuanya dilimpahkan begitu saja?" wanita itu berbicara lagi.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Nyaha!!

Sasuke: Kenapa gue harus jadi gitu sih? melankolis banget dueh!

Naruto: Teme, emang cocok jadi gitu! *thumbs up*

Sasuke: APPPA LU BILAANG!!!!?

Naruto: Lu budek atau apa, hah!

Shaza: -geleng kepala- Ya sudahlah... Ayo, Itachi!

Itachi: -ngangguk-

Naruto: eh, balesan review yang namanya ga bisa di klik gimana tuh?

Shaza: oh, iyayah! Yosh! Yang pertama! **Vanadise**, ini mah bukan dari sinetron! Dari manga yang dijadiin dorama.

Itachi: yang kedua, **Vi-chan Uchiha**!

Shaza: enak sih jadi Naru... Aku juga mau! Soal underline itu... masih ada yang salah kah? Soalnya Sasori harusnya ga muncul

Naruto: yang ketiga, **Choco**! Nih apdetan fic-nya... Kasian Shaza, harus ngetik pagi-pagi... -meluk Shaza-

Sasuke: woooy! Lu ngapain sama Naru!!? -nyiapin samurai-

Shaza: ga ada... -langsung ditebas-

Itachi: -swt-

Sasuke: -ketawa setan-

Naruto ft Itachi: YOSH!!! REVIEEEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Butlers

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi, Miyagi Riko

Genre: Humor / Romance

Pairing: what do ya think?

Chapitre: 4 (Meet Grandpa!)

!Selamat membaca!

© Shazanami Myztica ©

Present

* * *

"Namikaze-sama telah menunggu. Silahkan masuk, Naruto-sama…" kata Itachi sambil membukakan pintu yang cukup besar itu untuk Naruto.

Naruto masuk ke ruangan itu dengan agak gemetar. Setelah memasuki ruangan itu, Naruto totally speechless melihat siapa di kasur yang kelihatan empuk itu. Seorang kakek tua berambut putih panjang duduk bersandar di atas kasur besar sambil nangis Bombay.

"Jadi kau Naru-chan ya? Kau benar-benar di sini… huwaaa…"

'ini benar-benar monster dari NamikazeCorp? Tidak mungkin…' batin Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto di tarik oleh kakek itu.

"Kemarilah… Biar aku lihat wajahmu… Kau benar-benar mirip Minato waktu kecil. Pasti kau sangat kesepian. Maafkan kakekmu ini ya Naru-chan…" kata kakek itu.

"Jiraiya-sama. Ini abu Minato-sama." Kata Fugaku sambil menyerahkan kotak yang dilapisi kain merah.

"Un! Kami... bertengkar sebelum Minato meninggalkan rumah. Aku ceroboh, tapi dia juga. Tapi dia takkan bisa berbicara atau bertengkar denganku lagi." kata Jiraiya.

'kakek...' batin Naruto.

"Maaf... Kau jadi melihat kejadian yang memalukan ini." kata Jiraiya sambil menaruh kotak itu.

"Ti... Tidak begitu. Aku senang melihat kakek kok..." kata Naruto sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Begitu juga aku! Ayo, mulai sekarang kita hidup bersama!" Jiraiya berkata sambil memeluk Naruto dengan 'baik'.

"Em.. um... Sebenarnya..."

"Ada apa, Naru-chan?"

"Aku senang mendengar hal itu, kakek. Tapi aku punya teman di sana. Aku juga senang hidup di sana. Jadi..." kata Naruto sambil menerawang memandang langit kelam dengan titik-titik kecil bersinar di atasnya.

"Aku mengerti, Naru-chan. Tapi kau harus ingat. Kalau kau sekarang bagian dari keluarga Namikaze. Jadi kau tidak bisa hidup normal lagi seperti dulu." Kata Jiraiya sambil memakai tampang horror.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sedikit merinding melihat kakeknya memakai wajah seperti itu.

"Tenang saja! Makana aku mengirim butler ini untuk menjaga dan melindungimu. Walau semua menentangmu, dia akan melindungimu sampai akhir. Benar kan, Itachi?" tanya Jiraiya dengan penuh wibawa.

"Ya, tentu saja. Jiraiya-sama." jawab Itachi dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang kagum ke arah Itachi yang sedang mengobrol dengan Mikoto yang entah kapan masuk ruangan itu.

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo kita rayakan kembalinya Naru-chan ke rumah." kata Jiraiya. Mikoto dan Itachi mengangguk sedangkan Naruto memasang wajah yang berbinar-binar bagaikan lampu neon.

Di lain ruangan...

"Hmpf..." Sasuke mendengus kesal karena Naruto tiba-tiba di bawa Itachi.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke. Sebentar lagi pasti selesai. Kau akan kembali secepatnya. Sepertinya, kakekmu datang ke sini dengan keadaan yang cukup baik. Ibumu sangat kesepian, dia sangat merindukanmu Sasuke." kata Fugaku yang telah kembali dari ruangan Jiraiya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku yakin tim basket akan jatuh jika aku tidak ada di sana." jawab Sasuke untuk menutupi alasan sebenarnya dia kesal.

"Hoo... Apa ada gadis yang kau sukai menunggumu?" tanya Fugaku tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Bu... bukan seperti itu!" seru Sasuke sambil berdiri ke arah Fugaku dengan wajah yang seperti tomat busuk.

'hmm... Lucky guess.' pikir Fugaku.

"Sasuke!!!" panggil Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya shock mendengar suara yang bagaikan suara kucing melolong.

"Apa makanannya sudah anda cicipi, Naruto-sama?" tanya Fugaku.

"Ah, iya. Semua makanannya seperti kelihatan enak. Akan kucoba makan." kata Naruto sambil memandang satu per satu makanan yang lewat dengan sedikit liur turun dari sudut bibirnya.

"Baguslah." balas Fugaku lalu menyingkir entah kemana.

"Hey! Hapus liurmu yang menjijikan itu." seru Sasuke sambil menunjuk bibir Naruto dan memberi sapu tangannya.

"Ah, iya. Sangkyu. Sepertinya kedua orang tuamu orang yang baik ya teme." kata Naruto sambil memandang Mikoto dan Fugaku dengan penuh makna.

"Yang mereka lakukan itu tak ada gunanya. Eh?" Sasuke tertegun begitu melihat mata Naruto berkaca-kaca.

"Ta, tapi orang tuamu juga baik. Keduanya begitu bersemangat. Bibi Kushina juga sering mentraktirku ramen jika aku berkunjung. Bahkan kakek juga bilang kalau teh hijau buatan bibi Kushina enak." kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang hampir mendekati suhu 40 derajat.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." kata Naruto yang hampir mau menangis.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Naruto, tapi Itachi datang dengan nampan yang berisi kue-kue kecil yang kelihatannya enak.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil membiarkan air liurnya keluar dari kedua sudut bibirnya. Sasuke sweatdrop dengan wajah horror terpasang di wajahnya serta dengan posisi tubuh yang ingi menyingkir.

"Makanlah yang manapun yang anda suka, Naruto-sama." Kata Itachi.

Dia melirik Sasuke lalu erkata;

"Tch. Dasar mesum." Dan kedua kata itu sukses membuat Sasuke beku sesaat.

"Eh? Kakek dimana?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh dengan kue.

"Kakekku juga tidak ada." sahut Itachi.

"Mereka berdua jalan-jalan menuju taman." jawab Sasuke yang telah bangkit dari kebekuannya.

Di taman kediaman Namikaze...

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak berbincang-bincang seperti ini." kata Jiraiya membuka percakapan.

"Anda benar, Jiraiya-sama." jawab Madara sambil mendorong kursi roda yang di pakai Jiraiya.

"Aku kira kau berhenti. Berhenti tepat setahun setelah Minato pergi dari rumah." tanya Jiraiya sambil memandang langit yang bagaikan lukisan dengan bintang-bintang yang berkelip di atas kanvas hitam itu.

"Saya selalu menunggu saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu anda. Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan yang saya perbuat. Saya akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahan saya." kata Madara sambil berdiri menunduk di belakang kursi roda Jiraiya.

"Bahkan jika aku memintamu melakukan seppuku?" tanya Jiraiya untuk meyakinkan.

"Jika itu yang anda minta." jawab Madara dengan nada yang pasti.

Jiraiya hanya mengangguk.

"Naruto anak yang baik." gumam Jiraiya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Madara hanya ber-ah-ria sambil memasang wajah tak mengerti.

"_Apa ada yang kau inginkan, kakek akan mengabulkannya._ Ketika aku berkata seperti itu, tebak apa yang jawabannya. 'Aku ingin ibu di kuburkan bersama ayah karena ibu kan tidak punya keluarga di sini. Jadi aku ingin mereka berdua di kuburkan bersama.' Itu jawabannya. Bukan uang, ataupun objek melainkan cinta kepada ibunya. Benar-benar anak yang spesial. Dia juga memintaku agar tidak menghukummu, Madara." kata Jiraiya.

'aah... Naru-chan...' batin Naruto.

Hening sesaat. Jiraiya menatap bangunan di depannya. Bangunan yang megah bagaikan istana.

"Tolong jagalah Naruto. Anak itu yang akan meneruskan NamikazeCorp. Kita tidak boleh kehilangan dia. Mengerti?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Mengerti. Ta, tapi apa ini tidak apa-apa? Naruto-sama bukanlah anak kecil lagi. Seorang laki-laki tinggal satu atap dengan seorang wanita, bagaimana jika ada hal yang tidak diinginkan?" tanya Madara.

"Kau melihat emblem berhuruf 'U' yang dipakai Itachi. Hanya keluarga Butler Namikaze, yaitu Uchiha yang bisa mendapatkannya, itu pun dengan seleksi. Dan hanya aku yang berhak memberi emblem itu pada seorang Butler kelas S. Dan Itachi mendapatkannya. Dengan kata lain, aku mempercayainya sebagai Butler Naruto." jelas Jiraiya.

'yah, aku juga punya emblem itu.' batin Madara.

"Lagipula Madara, aku tidak keberatan jika 'sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan' terjadi." Jiraiya menjawab pertanyaan Madara yang sebelumnya.

Esok paginya...

Di halaman depan kediaman keluarga Namikaze, sebuah helikopter menunggu. Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jiraiya sambil berkata setengah berteriak;

"Kakek!! Aku akan datang lagi! Terima kasih atas yang semalam!! "

"Aku akan menunggu, Naru-chan!" balas Jiraiya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi seolah ingin meruntuhkan langit.

'ayah, ibu... Kakek orang yang baik kok. Itachi-san hanya menakutiku.' pikir Naruto.

"Haah... kupikir kita akan bolos hari ini..." kata Sasuke mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan headset-nya. Untuk apa? Untuk mendengarkan lagu yang bergenre screammo, mungkin.

"Berhentilah menggerutu dan cepat naik!" perintah Madara yang langsung naik helikopter.

"Hn. Tapi memakai helikopter untuk ke sekolah..." gumaman Sasuke terhenti ketika Naruto berhenti dan memberikan sekotak bento.

"hey, teme! Ini makan siangmu."

Mata Sasuke terasa ingin meloncat keluar ketika melihat sebuah panah meluncur dengan mulusnya dengan bantuan angin ke arah Naruto.

"Hey, dobe! Awas..."

_PACHA!!_

Itachi memotong panah itu dengan sekali gerakan tangannya.

"Eh? Kupikir aku mendengar sesuatu..." gumam Naruto.

"Saya tidak mendengar apapun, Naruto-sama. Mari, sekolah sebentar lagi mulai. Bukankah ada tes bahasa Inggris hari ini? Dua puluh menit saya rasa cukup untuk belajar." tanya Itachi dengan kalemnya. Naruto mengangguk Itachi mendelik pada Sasuke yang diam mematung dengan wajah shock, sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai.

Apakah ada yang mau tau keadaan Sasuke sekarang? Baiklah.

Tubuh kaku, keringat dingin meluncur, mata hampir keluar, kaki gemetar. Karena apa? Panah yang tadi di singkirkan oleh Itachi melesat nyasar ke arah Sasuke. Dan Itachi hanya ber-ah sambil menyeringai santai.

"Aku akan membunuhnya suatu hari nanti!!!! Baka aniki!" Sasuke lagi-lagi menggerutu.

Di lain tempat, Jiraiya yang di dampingi oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto di belakangnya bertanya.

"Kalian lihat yang tadi itu?" kedua pemimpin maid itu mengangguk. Fugaku memberikan busur yang tadi ia pakai untuk memanah ke salah satu pelayan.

"Ah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika Itachi dan Sasuke berada di sekitar Naruto." gumam Jiraiya setelah helikopter itu lepas landas.

Di dalam helikopter yang sedang terbang ke sana kemari karena kehilangan arah...

"Bagaimana ini mengisinya? Pakai tenses apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan suatu kalimat pertanyaan (dibaca: soal) ke arah Itachi.

"Hmm... Itu pakai future past tenses." jawab Itachi ngasal tapi benar jawabannya.

Sedangkan...

"Kakek, ini panah apa?" tanya Sasuke ke Madara sambil menunjukkan panah yang tadi nyasar karena ulah kakaknya.

"Hoo... Ini panah beracun, Sasuke. Berhati-hatilah. Ini hanya dibuat oleh keluarga Namikaze." jawab Madara sambil memperhatikan ujung panah itu.

"Heeh? Bagaimana hal itu bisa ada di keluarga kaya raya ini!" Sasuke shocked lalu tepar (dibaca: terkapar pasrah) akibat panah beracun yang melesat ke arah pundaknya tadi.

Madara hanya mengangguk-angguk bagaikan ayam mencari batu karena kelaparan.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Shaza: Haah... selesei juga chapter 4. Gomen karena telat apdet.

Itachi: Daftar ke SMA?

Shaza: -ngangguk- eh, balesan review-nya!

Naruto: Aku sama si teme aja!

Sasuke: WTF!!! Ngga mau! Ga niat!

Naruto: Ayolah teme... –kitty eyes-

Sasuke: -terhipnotis lalu ngangguk-

Shaza: Ah! Pada ga bener nih! Itachi, kita aja yang ngebales review yang namanya ga bisa di klik.

Itachi: Ya. Pertama...

Sasuke: GUE AJA!!! Yang pertama, ehem ehem... **Vi-chan Uchiha.**

Itachi: Yaeyalah! Secara gue kan kakaknya! Huahahahaha...

Naruto: -swt- Itachi-san punya sisi narsis juga ya...

Shaza: -ngangguk- yang kedua, yang nama marganya **Zaoldyeck**. Janjimu sudah di tepati! Yey! Aku sih bukan pendukung siapa-siapa, belum punya hak. Sasu makan ati mulu yak? Ah, ngga tuh. –ngelirik Sasuke-

Naruto: Dia lagi makan daging kok. Bukan ati.

Itachi: Baiklah, yang ketiga **Ur moto a.k.a Mikazuki Chizuka**. Hmm... ItaNaru? Mungkin ada scene yang begitu. SasuNaru? Mungkin endingnya gitu. Antara dua pairing ntu lah... Aku juga belum tau ending-nya sih... TT^TT

Naruto: Yang keempat langsung deh! Dari **Khusinahime-chan**. Eh, namanya salah yak? Hehehe...Itachi-san romantis? Masa' sih? –blushing-

Itachi: -senyum gaje-

Sasuke: -death glare tingkat lima-

Shaza: -sweatdrop- Eh, iya! Para pembaca! Aku mau minta usul! Ending-nya mending ItaNaru atau SasuNaru?

Kisame: Ayo kirim lewat review! –muncul entah darimana-

Lee: Dengan semangat masa muda! Ayo review fic gaje ini! –dijitak Shaza-

Konan: Nah, ayo ayo! Masih belum ada yang tau fic ini diadaptasi darimana? Makanya tebak!

Naruto: Ini anggota Akatsuki sama Lee kok pada ikut nimbrung sih!

Sasuke: Iya! Pergi sana! Hush hush!

Itachi: Hn.

Shaza ft Naruto: YOSH! Review! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : The Butler

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi, Miyagi Riko

Genre : Humor/Romance

Pairing : Hope ya know

Chapitre : 5 (Peel, wash and clean)

!Selamat membaca!

© Ash D. Flourite ©

Present

* * *

Hari minggu pagi...

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-sama..." sapa Itachi di ruang makan rumah Uzumaki.

"Pagi, Itachi-san." balas Naruto lalu duduk.

'eh? Sudah hari minggu lagi ya? Terasa cepat sekali. Padahal baru dua minggu terlewati setelah kematian ayah dan ibu, tapi sudah banyak hal yang terjadi. Yang berlalu pasti tak akan kembali.' Pikir Naruto.

"Hm?" Naruto melirik ke arah halaman, lebih tepatnya jemuran yang berkibar di tiup angin ke sana kemari bagai hantu di pagi hari *?*.

Hening.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!" teriak Naruto sekeras-kerasnya keras, sekeras tempurung kura-kura. *?*

Secepat kilat, Naruto segera mengambil semua pakaiannya yang di jemur. Termasuk semua pakaian dalamnya.

Secepat kilat, Naruto mendorong tiang jemuran sampai semua jemurannya jatuh. Lalu berbalik ke arah Itachi sambil memasang muka yang sangat amat teramat tidak enak di lihat.

"Jangan bilang ini semua kau yang melakukan!!" kata Naruto.

Itachi mengangguk.

"Memang saya. Itu memang tugas saya, Naruto-sama." jawab Itachi mantap. Naruto serasa ingin mati di tempat saat itu juga karena jawaban Itachi, tapi karena belum saatnya ia mati jadinya Naruto cuma membeku. Benar-benar membeku seperti Aang di episode pertama Avatar.

"Itu tidak perlu dilakukan! Aku akan mencuci barang-barang pribadiku!!" teriak Naruto sambil ber-blushing-ria.

"Naruto-sama. Ini semua memang tugas saya sebagai butler. Jadi tolong perlakukan saya sebagaimana mestinya. Dan jangan melakukan apa yang seharusnya tidak anda lakukan, Naruto-sama." kata Itachi.

'bagaimana itu mungkin?' pikir Naruto.

Hening. Beberapa menit terlewati tanpa ada yang bicara satu pun. Sampai Itachi angkat bicara.

"Kalau begitu saya akan membersihkan kamar anda." kata Itachi sambil melangkah ke arah kamar Naruto. Naruto segera melesat ke pintu kamarnya. Menghalangi Itachi untuk masuk.

"JANGAN! Aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri!"

'kamarku kan berantakan, biar aku saja yang membersihkan daripada di bersihkan oleh Itachi-san. Mau dikemanakan harga diri seorang lady-ku…' batin Naruto sambil menangis dalam hati. *?*

Itachi memandang Naruto sejenak lalu bertanya,

"Lalu apa yang saya harus lakukan jika bukan membersihkan?"

==^oOo^==

Sementara itu, beberapa puluh meter dari kediaman Uzumaki, seorang Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di bawah pohon beringin. Di punggungnya ada berbagai macam senjata seperti, pisau, sapu, ember, sabun, dan sebagainya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto dalam bahaya sepertiku saat terakhir di kediaman Namikaze." gumam Sasuke. Kata-kata Madara masih terngiang di pikirannya.

'Ini panah beracun, Sasuke. Berhati-hatilah. Ini hanya dibuat oleh keluarga Namikaze.'

Sasuke jadi merinding disko sendiri. Apa karena dia di bawah pohon beringin yang katanya ada setannya?

Maka, Sasuke langsung melesat pergi menjauh menuju rumah Naruto.

"Makanya aku ga mau Naruto masuk jadi keluarga yang berbahaya itu." kata Sasuke sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sampai di depan rumah Naruto.

'pintunya terbuka? Ah, si ceroboh itu!' batin Sasuke ketika melihat pintu depan terbuka.

Dia langsung masuk ke ruang tamu menaruh barang-barangnya. Lalu mengitari ruang demi ruang untuk menemukan Naruto. Lalu terbesit di pikiran Sasuke kalau Itachi dan Naruto melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Pikiran yang kotor, inilah salah satu rahasia terpendam seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau semua orang mengetahuinya, hilang sudah harga diri seorang Uchiha dalam dirinya.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke sambil membuka pintu dapur dengan kasar.

"Ah… aku tidak bisa…" desah Naruto di dapur.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Itachi dan Naruto di dapur?

Sasuke jawsdrop sambil terjatuh dengan posisi tidak elit begitu melihat Naruto yang ternyata sedang mengupas beras dan Itachi yang berdiri dekat tempat cuci piring.

"Tapi anda yang menyarankan untuk melakukan hal ini kan, Naruto-sama." jawab Itachi tenang.

"Ah… Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melakukannya." kata Naruto.

Itachi hanya mengangguk sekali lalu berpaling ke arah Sasuke.

"Se… sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekati Naruto yang tetap mengupas beras.

"Mengupas beras." jawab Naruto dengan polosnya menatap Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menampol kepala Naruto dengan sandalnya.

"Jangan menggunakan suara aneh begitu! Membuatku merinding saja!" geram Sasuke sambil men-death glare ke arah Naruto yang meringis kesakitan. Itachi tertawa kecil lalu mendelik ke arah Sasuke.

"Memikirkan sesuatu yang kotor, baka otouto?" Sasuke hanya blushing karena ketahuan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Ah… Ini mungkin hal yang baru bagi anda, Naruto-sama. Kalau begitu…" gumam Itachi sambil menempelkan tangan kanannya di dagu.

.

.

.

Praaaang!

Suara piring pecah terdengar dari dapur itu beberapa detik kemudian. Naruto menjatuhkan secara tidak sengaja piring yang sedang di cucinya.

"Maaf ya, Itachi-san. Hehehe…"

Duo Uchiha itu hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan. Sampai Naruto berbicara lagi.

"Tapi aku cukup ahli kalau bersih-bersih. Ruang keluarga!" Naruto langsung melesat ke ruang keluarga. Itachi dan Sasuke hanya mengikuti dari belakang dengan aura yang tidak enak di rasakan.

Begitu pintu ruang keluarga di buka…

"!! Apa ada gempa bumi yang melanda ruangan ini sampai berantakan seperti ini!?" seru Itachi, keceplosan. Naruto cuma nyengir seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ini benar-benar di luar batas kewajaran." gumam Itachi sambil memegang dahinya.

"Naruto memang makhluk tak wajar." tambah Sasuke.

"Naruto-sama, biar saya saja yang mela…" kata-kata Itachi terputus begitu melihat Naruto tidak ada di tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Naruto kini berada di ambang pintu depan rumahnya sambil memegang sebuah bungkusan berwarna coklat yang ia dapatkan dari petugas perngantar surat.

"Ini apa ya isinya?" kata Naruto sambil memandang bungkusan itu dengan mata berbinar tapi terhentikan oleh sesuatu di sebelah meja, yaitu alat pel dan ember berisi air.

"Ah, tidak tidak. Bukan saatnya. Aku harus membersihkan kamar mandi!" katanya sambil berlalu ke kamar mandi dengan membawa kedua barang itu.

Sementara Itachi dan Sasuke mencari-cari Naruto dengan mengelilingi halaman rumah Uzumaki. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kran air menyala. Itachi dan Sasuke bertatapan satu sama lain lalu mengangguk. Menandakan mereka setuju untuk memeriksa kamar mandi.

"Naruto, apa kau ad…" suara Sasuke terputus begitu ada semburan air menyapa tubuh Itachi dan Sasuke.

Naruto langsung menerbangkan slang (yang tidak berdosa) tadi untuk menyembur kedua Uchiha itu. Lalu menyambar dua potong handuk kering. Ia langsung melemparkannya pada Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Huaaa… maaf! Ayo cepat, buka baju kalian yang basah!!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke dan Itachi menurut saja. Itachi melirik adik satu-satunya itu.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat? Naksir?!" gertak Sasuke.

"Ya, begitulah…" jawab Itachi tenang lalu meninggalkan kamar mandi itu.

"Oh… APAA!!?? DASAR INCEST!!" Sasuke langsung menutupi badan bagian atasnya dengan baju yang telah terlepas begitu Itachi jalan dengan santai melewatinya. Begitu mendengar teriakan Sasuke, Itachi hanya menyeringai kecil.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Ia tepar di sisi bak mandi dengan darah keluar dari hidungnya. Dengan sifat ke-butler-annya, Sasuke menyeret Naruto ke kamarnya. *?*

=-----=

"Kenapa kau belum pulang, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto di waktu makan malam.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku mau menginap di sini." jawab Sasuke sambil meminum teh jahe manis.

"Tidak apa-apa sih. Nanti ambil sendiri ya _futon_nya di lemari. Kau tahu letaknya dimana." ucap Naruto.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Itachi datang sambil membawa sesuatu.

"Naruto-sama, ini baju sekolah anda dan pakaian dalamnya untuk besok." kata Itachi sambil memberikan baju seragam sekolah Naruto beserta bra dan celana dalamnya.

Naruto langsung menyambutnya dengan mengambil barang-barangnya dengan kasar dan secepat kilat sambil blushing.

"Ooh… ukuranmu ternyata 35. Lumayan." komentar Sasuke yang ditanggapi dengan siraman teh jahe manis langsung dari gelas.

"Baiklah, waktunya kalian tidur." kata Itachi sambil berdiri dan beranjak pergi lalu beberapa detik kemudian kembali membawa satu set _futon_ untuk Sasuke.

"Ini, adikku sayang." kata Itachi sambil memberikan _futon_ itu ke arah Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak siap menerimanya.

"Hmmpf!! Berhenti memanggilku begitu, brengsek." komentar Sasuke.

"Oke. Selamat malam, semuanya." kata Naruto sambil melayang pergi ke arah kamarnya.

"Malam." jawab Sasuke dan Itachi berbarengan.

=………_……..=

'aku ingin tahu… Kenapa Itachi-san di pagi hari saat aku bangun dan saat aku mau tidur sama saja? Apa dia tidak tidur?' pikir Naruto di dalam selimutnya.

Dengan semangat yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana, dan dengan rasa ingin tahunya, Naruto berjalan mengendap ke kamar Itachi. Ia menggeser pelan pintu _shoji_ lalu mengintip sedikit dari celahnya.

Baru lemari pakaian saja yang ia lihat, seseorang membekap mulutnya.

"Hmmpf!!"

"Sssst... berisik! Diamlah sebentar, dobe."

'Sasuke?'

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" bisik Naruto.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Seakan waktu tak mengijinkan, Itachi duduk di hadapan mereka dengan pintu _shoji _yang terbuka sempurna. Begitu Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh,

"HUAAAA!!! Sadako, Kuchisake Onna, Moku-Moku Ren...!!!" teriak mereka bergiliran menyebut nama hantu.

Itachi mematikan semua lampu di ruangan itu dan memasang senter di bawah dagunya, bagai setan di malam hari.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Sekarang jam sebelas malam dan kalian belum tidur, hm?" tanya Itachi bertanya pada Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang mengatur nafas. Mereka begitu menghargai nikmatnya bernafas dan mereka benar-benar menghayatinya, maka bersyukurlah karena kita masih di beri kesempatan bernafas dengan normal. *?*

"Ah... tidak ada." jawab Sasuke setelah nyawanya yang tadi hampir lepas, kembali ke tubuhnya.

"Oh... Kami hanya ingin tahu apa yang sedang Itachi-san lakukan." Jawaban yang benar-benar kontras dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Saya? Saya sedang melakukan hobi yang sangat saya sukai." jawab Itachi sambil memperlihatkan bom rakitan di atas meja.

'dimana-mana juga yang namanya hobi pasti kita sukai...' batin Sasuke.

"Wow... ini bom timer yang tidak bisa di-_stop _kecuali di cabut kabelnya ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan pengetahuan tentang bom yang ia dapat dari film-film di tv.

"Ya, begitulah." kata Itachi.

"Jadi yang tadi siang itu..." kata Naruto menoleh ke arah Itachi. Itachi mengangguk.

"Ah... Ya sudahlah. Aku mau ke dapur." kata Sasuke sambil melarikan diri.

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau langsung tidur. Selamat malam." kata Naruto sambil berjalan pergi menjauh dari ruangan itu. Setelah Naruto ditelan kegelapan, Itachi tersenyum kecil dan tanpa arti.

**To Be Continued...**

—Omake—

Setelah Sasuke meminum dua box susu sapi murni dari kulkas Naruto, ia langsung kembali ke kamar tamu untuk tidur.

Di dalam mimpinya,

"Ah~ Sasuke... ini terlalu susah..." desah Naruto pada Sasuke di suatu tempat hijau penuh rumput dan pohon-pohon rindang.

"Tapi kita harus melakukannya... demi kelangsungan hidup..." jawab Sasuke.

"Ya, kalian harus melakukannya." kata Itachi membeo ucapan Sasuke.

"Emmmmmmooooo..." suara seekor sapi membalas ucapan mereka bertiga.

"Tapi kenapa kita harus memeras susu sapi?" tanya Naruto yang sedang memeras susu salah satu seekor sapi perah.

"Benar kata Sasuke, demi kelangsungan hidup kita. Susu sapi itu sehat setelah diolah nantinya akan enak dan sehat dan bergizi tinggi." jawab Itachi yang lagi-lagi mengulangi perkataan Sasuke.

"Kak, berhentilah mengulangi perkataanku!! Dan jangan mengajar biologi!" bentak Sasuke yang alhasil terlalu keras menggenggam susu sapi perahnya.

"EMMMOO!!!" sang sapi dengan santainya menampar Sasuke dengan ekornya lalu menendang Sasuke sampai ke langit dan menjadi... bintang kecil di langit yang biru.

Sedangkan Itachi dan Naruto memandang Sasuke yang terbang dengan seruan, 'waaaah...' yang panjang.

Sasuke yang di alam nyata langsung berguling-guling di lantai dan menabrak lemari pakaian membuatnya tertimpa lemari yang terbuat dari kayu jati tersebut.

—————End—————

AKHIRNYAA!!! Aku berhasil nyelesein chap ini! Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, hore!!

Yah... aku minta maaf karena apdet yang sekian bulan lamanya... *sobs*

Aku juga minta maaf kalau ada typo, kalo ga ada juga alhamdulillah sekali.

Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang tau apa isi paket yang diterima Naruto pas mau pergi ke kamar mandi? Kalau ada yang tebakannya benar, nanti di kasih ciuman maut dari Orochimaru plus Danzou lho~

Di jamin anda masuk UGD saat itu juga!!

Ide buat omake itu entah darimana, apa karena pas aku bikin ini sambil minum susu sapi atau karena makan daging qurban sapi ya...

Oh, dan satu hal lagi! Ngapain Naruto ngupas beras ya?? Aku juga tidak tau...

YOSH!! Bagi yang berniat me-review (semoga yang ngebaca juga), give me review ,please??? ^^


End file.
